Under the Rain: While I Looking at You, I'll Take My First Step
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara. Gadis itu mengangguk, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mau berdiri dari atas trotoar yang kena air hujan yang turun deras saat itu. Gaara itu menghela napas, lalu berjongkok dan berkata dengan nada datar, "Aku antar kau pulang," meskipun terdengar agak aneh—mengingat dia belum pernah bicara, apalagi main ke rumah kakak kelasnya itu/enjoy...


.

 **Gaara**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story's note: AU, out of character, gaje, typo(s), mainstream, dll**

.

.

.

 **Under the Rain**

 **While I Looking at You, I'll Take My First Step**

.

.

Gaara sering melihatnya di sekolah. Bukan karena gadis yang sekarang terduduk di depan kakinya sambil terisak sehabis menabraknya tanpa sengaja di tengah hujan seperti ini seorang yang populer. Bukan juga karena gadis itu termasuk daftar siswi yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, atau jadi penggemar yang tiap dia keluar dari kelas pasti akan mengikutinya.

Dia gadis normal, dengan seragam sekolah tanpa aksesoris apapun, tanpa riasan apapun di wajahnya—tidak seperti kakaknya yang kuliah—dan warna rambut yang tidak mencolok, kontra dengan rambutnya.

Semua tentang gadis itu begitu normal—dan biasa-biasa saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara.

Gadis itu mengangguk dua kali. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mau berdiri dari trotoar.

"Kau mau bangun atau tidak?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan aku di sini," kata gadis itu lagi, suaranya bergetar. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku karena menabrakmu dan membuat bajumu basah."

Gaara mendekati gadis itu, berjongkok di depannya, kemudian berkata, "Tenten-s _enpai_."

Gadis itu mendongak.

Kacau. Itu yang ada di benak Gaara ketika melihat wajah gadis bernama Tenten itu: kantung mata yang begitu besar seperti habis menangis berhari-hari, pipi dan hidung yang memerah, rambut dicepol dua yang sangat berantakan, dan bibir bergetar menahan tangis. Dia langsung teringat teman sekolah dasarnya, Hyuuga Hinata, ketika gadis itu kehilangan kucingnya.

Tapi tentu bukan itu alasan kenapa kakak kelasnya bisa terlihat semengerikan ini, kan?

Gaara meraih tangan Tenten yang begitu dingin sambil terus menatap gadis itu. "Aku antar kau pulang."

—"—

"Hei, Naruto."

Laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang asyik mengobrol—mungkin lebih tepat disebut beradu mulut dengan temannya, menoleh. "Apa?"

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Gaara.

"Hah?"

Gaara memejamkan kelopak matanya, menarik napas, menghembuskannya, lalu membuka mata dan menatap datar Naruto dengan _jade_ -nya. "Kemarin sore aku bertemu dengannya."

"— _nya_?" ulang Naruto dengan kening berkerut. Tapi begitu melihat tatapan Gaara, dia buru-buru mengangguk mengerti. Meski detik berikutnya dia kembali mengernyit. "Kau bilang _bertemu_? Bukan _melihat_? Kau tau, kan, Gaara, definisi keduanya—"

"Aku bertemu dengannya, berjalan satu payung dengannya, mengantarkannya pulang sampai depan rumahnya," kata Gaara sambil memberikan penekanan di tiap suku katanya. "Dan mengobrol dengannya."

Naruto mengerjap. Dia melihat aneh campur was-was Gaara yang balas menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. "Kau tidak apa-apa—eh, tunggu. Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa dapat kejadian seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Gaara tak yakin. "Aku memang kemarin belum melihatnya seharian, terus tiba-tiba—" dia terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan "—dia menabrakku."

"Hah?"

"Jangan 'hah' padaku seperti itu," gerutu Gaara dingin.

"Oke." Naruto nyengir kuda sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Terus?"

"Apanya?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Kau."

"Aku?"

Gaara melihat kelopak mata Naruto berkedut-kedut ketika berkata sebal, "Kau dari tadi cerita begini sebenarnya mau ngapain, sih? Mau pamer padaku karena kau sudah ada _progress_ , sedangkan aku belum sama sekali?"

"Mungkin itu juga," kata Gaara, menahan senyum. Namun kemudian dia berdeham. "Tapi bukan itu intinya. Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku—bisa dibilang, sudah bukan lagi 'orang asing' baginya."

"Memangnya kau dan dia ngapain kemarin?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Gaara menggosok tengkuknya tidak nyaman. "Awalnya, aku cuma mendengar dia bilang 'maaf, maaf' terus, entah padaku atau tidak—dia menabrakku, membuat bajuku basah, lalu karena kita harus berbagi payung, bahuku jadi tambah basah kena hujan, dan aku juga harus meminjamkannya jaketku karena dia menggigil kedinginan. Lalu aku katakan padanya supaya berhenti, dan dia—untuk terakhir kalinya—bilang maaf lagi. Setelah itu, kita tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sampai lima belas menit."

"Kau bilang itu yang namanya mengobrol?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku belum selesai cerita," sergah Gaara. "Lalu—dengan pertimbangan dia _pasti_ akan menjawab—aku bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi."

"Dia jawab apa?"

"Dia…" Gaara menelan ludah, "bilang kalau baru putus dengan Kiba."

"Kiba- _senpai_ ," ralat Naruto, spontan dan bernada bosan. Namun detik berikutnya dia langsung terbelalak dan tertawa sambil menepuk pundak temannya itu dengan bangga. "Kau harus mendekatinya. Kau tanya padaku apa yang musti kau lakukan? Aku jawab, 'Kau harus mendekatinya, Gaara- _sama_ '."

"Aku tidak bisa begitu saja—"

"Kau tidak bisa menunggu-nunggu sampai dia mau lulus, terus baru menyatakan perasaanmu!" seru Naruto bersemangat. "Kesempatan emas ini—kau harus manfaatkan semaksimal mungkin!"

Gaara bergidik melihat tingkah temannya. "Apa ini yang akan kau lakukan ketika tahu Hinata patah hati? Kegirangan di atas penderitaannya seperti sekarang?"

"Aku yang akan membuat penderitaannya berakhir," sanggah Naruto, kembali tenang. "Lagipula, yang menderita selama ini itu kau. Kau yang punya antrian cewek-cewek cuma melihat ke arahnya yang cuma melihat ke arah cowok lain. Kau yang bisa milih cewek dari ratusan cewek yang memujamu, cuma milih dia yang milih cowok lain."

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengetuk pintu rumahnya lalu bilang, ' _Senpai_ , aku menyukaimu dari dulu,'," kata Gaara.

Naruto menunduk sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya, lalu dia berdiri, meninggalkan Gaara sendirian, menuju ke seorang anak berambut hitam yang duduk sendirian di pojok kelas, mengobrol sebentar sambil sesekali menunjuk Gaara yang menatap ganjil, lalu datang bersama dengan anak itu.

"Sai," kata Naruto pada laki-laki yang 'dibawa'-nya, "laki-laki berambut api di depan kita ini sedang bingung—entah bagaimana aku mendeskripsikan apa yang ada di otaknya itu—dengan situasi yang terjadi padanya. Aku minta tolong."

Gaara menatap merendahkan pada Sai yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau... tidak perlu mengetahui semua tentang Tenten- _senpai_ ," Sai memulai. "Meski—"

"Tapi dia sudah terlanjur tahu, Sai," kata Naruto sambil menuding Gaara. Melihat tatapan sadis dari Sai, Naruto buru-buru menutup mulut.

"Meskipun kau sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya," lanjut Sai. "Sekarang, yang perlu kau lakukan, _satu-satunya_ hal yang harus kau lakukan, adalah buat dia _tahu_ tentang dirimu."

Karena Gaara yang cuma melihat Sai dengan mata melebar sepertinya tidak punya inisiatif untuk bertanya, akhirnya Naruto bertanya dengan nada sarkastis, "Apa maksudnya itu?

Sai memandang langit. "Sepertinya pulang sekolah nanti akan hujan." Dia berdiri, lalu mengangkat alis sambil tersenyum simpul pada Gaara. "Aku akan dengan senang hati berbagi payung dengan seseorang yang tidak membawanya, kurasa."

Sai membungkuk sekali, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, di mana sudah ada beberapa laki-laki menunggunya.

"Cuma itu?" tanya Naruto, seperempat takjub, seperempat tidak percaya, setengah merasa ditipu. "Aku tidak mengerti sama orang-orang yang bilang dia adalah konsultan hati yang andal. Maksudku—bahkan Sasuke merekomendasikannya padaku. Hei, Gaara, kau dengar sendiri yang dia katakan?"

Gaara membuka mulut, lalu mengatupkannya lagi.

"Oi," panggil Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Gaara? Heh, kau masih sadar, kan? Gaara?"

—"—

Gaara memperhatikan orang-orang yang mulai membuka payung di samping kanan-kirinya, mengamati beberapa yang sedang berjalan santai di bawah payung mereka di halaman depan sekolah dan orang-orang yang berlarian sambil memayungi diri dengan tas mereka. Lalu, seorang perempuan yang dari tadi dia tunggu datang, setelah melambaikan tangan pada temannya yang berambut pirang.

Tangannya yang berada di dalam tasnya memegang payung dengan erat. Perempuan itu berdiri di sampingnya, cuma berjarak satu meter.

Lalu Gaara merasa semuanya berjalan dengan lambat. Bagaimana tetesan air dari langit jatuh dengan amat sangat pelan, dedaunan di pohon sekitar halaman sekolah yang bergoyang perlahan karena tertiup angin, menjadi latar belakang seorang gadis yang tengah membuka payungnya dengan wajah muram.

Dia mengeluarkan tangan tanpa mengambil payungnya, lalu mendekati perempuan itu.

"Tenten- _senpai_ ," panggilnya.

Perempuan itu—Tenten—menoleh.

"Iya—eh, kau yang kemarin, kan?"

"Aku… tidak membawa payung hari ini," kata Gaara, menunduk. Dia yang tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan tinggi badannya—dia anak laki-laki terpendek di kelasnya—agak merasa bersyukur. Paling tidak, Tenten yang cuma beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Dia mendongak—melihat Tenten yang masih menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Er… kalau begitu, kau bisa pulang denganku," kata Tenten ragu-ragu. Gadis bercepol dua itu berjalan lebih dulu.

Gaara menarik napas. Kemudian menyusul.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke rumah—tapi, aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu," kata Tenten lagi. "Ehm, kau naik bis atau jalan kaki?"

"Bi—" Gaara teringat dengan perkataan Sai tadi siang. "Jalan kaki. Aku biasa jalan kaki. Tapi cukup jauh dari sini. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Tenten mengangguk kecil.

Gaara menoleh, menatap Tenten yang sedang melihat ke arah depan. Pandangan _hazel_ gadis itu mungkin lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin—kosong, dingin, tapi begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat—meskipun dia bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Tenten. Tapi tetap saja, sangat jauh berbeda dibanding dengan yang selama ini dia lihat.

Dia pertama kali melihat Tenten ketika baru beberapa hari pindah ke sekolah ini. Gadis yang saat itu sedang menolong teman sekelasnya yang terkenal kikuk—Hyuuga Hinata—saat menjatuhkan buku-bukunya tak kala tidak sengaja menabrak gadis bercepol dua itu punya ekspresi yang susah untuk dilupakannya. Bagaimana Tenten dengan sigap langsung menolong Hinata, dengan senyum perhatian dan lembut. Dia mungkin beberapa kali melihat senyuman seperti itu—tapi entah kenapa yang satu itu begitu membekas di pikirannya.

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin," kata Tenten tiba-tiba.

Gaara terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Aku cuma mengatakan apa yang perlu kukatakan."

Tenten tersenyum hambar. "Kau terdengar begitu meyakinkan saat itu."

Laki-laki bermata _jade_ itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau terdengar…" nada bicara Tenten terdengar menerawang, "seolah kau tahu tentangku. Aku seperti tidak bisa menolak pendapatmu. Tapi tetap saja… aku masih merasa aneh ketika melihatnya."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Tenten menunduk. Gaara juga melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun pada akhirnya dia kembali melihat ke jalan—takut-takut kalau mereka salah arah.

"… menurutmu begitu?"

"Iya," kata Gaara semeyakinkan mungkin. "Tentu saja."

Tenten kembali menghadap ke depan. Pipinya yang pucat terlihat mulai berwarna.

Gaara melirik Tenten, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya sejak sepuluh menit lalu mengulum senyum tipis. Jauh lebih tulus dari beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau pasti bisa melupakannya, _senpai_ ," kata Gaara. _'Karena aku yang akan mengisi seluruh pikiranmu denganku,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

—The End—

.

.

.


End file.
